White Chocolate
by Just Gabz
Summary: Sequel To 'Chocolate Covered Welshman'. It's Jack's turn. Janto Obviously :


**Title: **_**White Chocolate**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Mentions Toshiko Sato And Gwen Cooper - Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Mainly fluff but slight smut**_

**Summary: **_**sequel to 'Chocolate Covered Welshman' It's Jack's turn**_

**Author Notes: **_**Don't know where this came from, don't know where it was going but yeah, hope you enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

_"Jack!"_ Ianto called tauntingly over the comms.

The others had gone home an hour before and Jack was more than curious as to where the younger man had gone. He got up and walked to the main hub. Ianto was no where in sight and Jack's brow furrowed.

_"Jack!" _

Jack looked around the area, still not seeing the Welshman.

"Ianto, where are you?"

He waited for an answer but was met with silence. he grinned and moved down the steps and into the main hub. This could only mean one thing, Ianto was playing and whenever Ianto played, Jack loved the result.

"Ianto, get your arse down here now!"

He groaned when the only answer he got was Ianto's laughter. Jack went to Toshiko's station and looked through the CCTV footage. Archives were clear, kitchen clear, tourist office clear. Finally Jack noticed Ianto's suit jacket on a table in the firing range. He rushed down there. Picking up the jacket he had seen on the screen moments ago, he smiled before looking around the rest of the room.

"Ianto?"

"You cheated."

Jack jumped and turned around, grinning when he saw Ianto, "You know me."

"That's true." Ianto paused for a moment, "Here are the rules, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. If you answer correctly, you lose a piece of clothing. Trust me, in the end you're going to want _lots _of right answers. There are five questions. Are you ready?"

"...Is that one of the qustions?" Jack teased.

"Don't get smart." Ianto said sternly but he couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay fine, I'll be good."

"First question, I'll make it an easy one. Where do I keep Myfanwy's chocolate?"

Jack didn't hesitate when he answered, "Inside suit pocket."

Ianto didn't show any sign of whether or not Jack had gotten the question right. Jack glared at him, hating to wait for the answers. Ianto eventually moved forward and took the suspenders off Jack's shoulders.

"Okay that one was simple. Question two, what's my ideal breakfast?"

Jack glared at Ianto again. He never could get breakfast right.

"I don't know...bacon and egg?"

Ianto took a step back and Jack groaned.

"Wait! Let me try again!" Jack pleaded.

"I didn't expect you to get that one right. I don't eat breakfast Jack."

"That's cheating."

"And you'd know all about that." Ianto chuckled, "Next question, other than her desk, where does Tosh keep her files?"

"Archives."

Jack smirked as he felt confident with this answer. Ianto tutted and Jack's eyes widened.

"How could I have gotten that one wrong?"

"She doesn't keep them there. She keeps them locked in the desk in the tourist office." Ianto said, taking half a step back.

"No, don't move away."

"Two more questions but don't worry. They're very easy. What do I bring you at seven, twelve, three thirteen and six thirty?"

"Coffee. Fantastic, magic coffee."

Ianto grinned, "Fantastic, huh?"

"Amazing, perfect."

"That's sweet of you to say." Ianto chuckled.

"Why do you think I have them so often? More to the point, are you going to take off another layer?"

"Not very patient tonight are you?" Ianto took a few steps forward and slowly unbuttoned Jack's blue shirt, "But you are right."

Jack watched Ianto curiously. He still had the white undershirt on, along with his trousers and he didn't know what to expect next.

"Last question is straight to the point," Ianto said softly, not moving away from the captain, "Are you going to enjoy tonight?"

There was no doubt and no thinking needed for Jack, "God yes!"

Ianto smirked and slowly lifted Jack's top off.

"Shame. I was kind of hoping you would get those other two questions right."

"Do I get a reward for what I _did _get right?"

"Oh yes, of course you do. What kind of game would it be if you didn't get prizes? Like I said before, patience."

Ianto pulled Jack closer.

"What's with you tonight?"

"I don't know," Ianto shrugged, "Just repaying you."

"What for?"

"I'll tell you in a minute."

Jack closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss. His hands rested on the small of Ianto's back, keeping him in place. He nibbled on the Welshman's lower lip, relishing in the sudden in take of breath. Ianto tightened his grip on Jack's hips, trying to bring him closer if it was at all possible.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Jack chuckled when they parted.

"Actually it's a gun," Ianto murmured, pulling out the gun, "But I am _very _happy to see you."

Jack laughed and kissed Ianto quickly, "Somehow I knew you'd say that."

"You knew that but you didn't know that I didnt eat breakfast?"

"Which by the way, you should start doing. I could cook you something."

"What is it with you and my eating habits? First I don't eat enough vegetables and now I should be eating breakfast."

"If you ate your vegetables you'd get stronger and if you had breakfast, you'd have more energy. Just think about how useful that could be." Jack grinned.

"Well I wouldn't want to overexcite you. See the thing about tonight is, you gave me this _amazing _easter present and I wanted to return the favour."

"Oh?" Jack's grin widened, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, as much as I _loved _what you did, I'm a little bit more subtle so I'm going with white chocolate so that the others dont see if I miss any...which I won't by the way."

Jack stared at Ianto excitedly, "Sounds good."

* * *

Owen walked into the main hub and stopped at Toshiko's desk. He quickly looked through her files, groaning when the ones he was looking for didn't turn up. He could've slapped her for making him go back for them and now they weren't even there. He didn't want to call her in case she was sleeping, even though deep down he knew she wasn't.

He looked through the CCTV to try to find Ianto. Finally, he noticed Jack's wrist strap lying on the small gun tray in the firing range but nothing else.

Deciding that Jack could at least tell him where Ianto was, he walked down the steps slowly. He was tired and all he really wanted to do was go home and sleep. He didn't understand why he was really doing this but there was no point in going back now.

* * *

"Ianto!" Jack objected as the younger man pulled away.

"Ssh!" Ianto mumbled, gently covering Jack's mouth, "Can't you hear that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just listen."

Jack listened and could faintly hear footsteps. He groaned and pulled Ianto down so that they were both hidden.

"Jack!?" Owen's voice rand through the room, his footsteps now heavy.

Ianto and Jack both looked at each other confused, trying to figure out why _Owen _was in so late. They stayed still, looking into each other's eyes. They were grinning at each other. They had been caught so many times it was becoming fun to hide. Spur of the moment, Jack looped an arm around the Welshman and pulled him into a long but as silent as he could manage, kiss. At first Ianto pulled away but eventually softened to the touch.

* * *

Owen looked through the empty room and noticed Jack's shirt on the floor.

"Bloody hell. Is any part of the hub safe?" He murmured.

He walked out, deciding it was in his best interests to leave. Tosh would just have to wait until morning.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Ianto murmured as they parted.

"Yes. Now, I think you missed a spot on my neck." Jack grinned.

"You know, if you came back to my place, we wouldn't get caught." Ianto said as he licked at the areas that drove Jack mad.

"Is that," Jack started, moaning as Ianto's tongue touched his skin, "Is that an invitation?"

"Would you take up the offer?"

"You know I would."

Ianto smiled before nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin.

"Oh god Ianto!"

Ianto kissed Jack gently before tugging on his lip with his teeth, "Mine!"

"Always." Jack grinned and slid his hands to the sensitive spot at Ianto's hips.

"That's cheating!" Ianto chuckled as Jack tickled him.

* * *

"Ah fuck Ianto!" Jack groaned.

"What?" Ianto mumbled, still half asleep.

"You left a mark, how am I supposed to hide that?"

Ianto laughed and pulled Jack over to him, "Since when are you one for hiding things like that?"

"Since you don't like the others seeing stuff like this."

"Okay but since when do you care?"

"I care!" Jack defended, "You think you could help me hide it?"

"...Maybe. Can't make any promises though."

* * *

Gwen burst through the door to Jack's office.

"A quick knock, that's all I ask." He said, pointing to the door.

"Sorry Jack, just wanted to give you those files."

"Thanks." Jack murmured, taking the file from her, "Is there anything else?"

Gwen giggled, "What's with the mark on your neck?"

"Can you not tell the others about it?" He asked and covered the tender skin with his hand.

"Yeah yeah, I just didn't know Ianto had it in him."

Jack grinned, "There's a lot about that man that you wouldn't expect."

* * *

**_The Long Awaited Sequel Is Finished!!!! Please Please Please Review!! Love You Guys! Sorry I Haven't posted stuff in a while, it knd of sucks have broken computers._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
